metalfandomcom-20200223-history
See You Next Tuesday
See You Next Tuesday are a four-piece experimental deathcore band from Bay City, Michigan. They are currently signed to Ferret Records, an independent record label based in New Brunswick, New Jersey. History The band originally started out as a joke, but when the group found their early live performances went well, they began to take their music seriously. See You Next Tuesday at Allmusic.com They have recently released their first full-length, Parasite, on Ferret Music. According to the bandmembers, the album had to be recorded twice after the original recordings were lost during a computer crash. [http://allmusic.com/cg/amg.dll?p=amg&sql=10:dpfqxzu5ldhe Review of Parasite], AllmusicInterview with See You Next Tuesday, Absolute Punk, February 20, 2007. Accessed December 8, 2007. The album, containing 14 tracks, was produced by Andreas Magnusson,Biography, Absolute Punk and was released on April 3, 2007 to mixed reviews.[http://www.onemetal.com/music/review_view.asp?id=243 Review of Parasite]. One Metal, March 31, 2007. Accessed December 8, 2007.[http://heavymetal.about.com/od/cdreviews/fr/seeunexttuesday.htm Review of Parasite]. About.com. Accessed December 8, 2007.[http://www.decoymusic.com/vb/showthread.php?t=21736 Review of Parasite]. Decoy Music, April 11, 2007. Accessed December 8, 2007.[http://www.sputnikmusic.com/album.php?reviewid=13843&genreid=3 Review of Parasite], Sputnik Music. Accessed December 8, 2007.[http://www.lordsofmetal.nl/showreview.php?id=9465&lang=en Review of Parasite]. Lords of Metal. Accessed December 8, 2007.[http://www.riseandrevolt.com/red/review.php?rid=125 Review of Parasite]. Rise and Revolt. Accessed December 8, 2007.[http://www.hardrockhouse.com/NewReleases/SYNT.htm Review of Parasite]. Hard Rock House. Accessed December 8, 2007.Reviews. Tangible Sounds. Accessed December 8, 2007. [http://www.metal-temple.com/review.asp?id=2201 Review of Parasite] Metal Temple. Accessed December 8, 2007. They have toured extensively in the United States and CanadaSee You Next Tuesday Canadian Tour Dates. Metal Underground. Accessed December 8, 2007. with a wide variety of bands, including Coalesce, Daughters,Concert Review, Exclaim!. Accessed December 8, 2007. August Burns Red, Chasing Victory, From a Second Story Window,Concert Review, MusicFAITH. Accessed December 8, 2007. The Number Twelve Looks Like You,The Number Twelve Looks Like You Announce Headlining Tour. Alternative Press, August 29, 2007. Accessed December 8, 2007. Job for a Cowboy, Suicide Silence, Winds of Plague, Despised Icon, Psyopus, The Acacia Strain, Daath and others like label-mates Heavy Heavy Low Low. In an interview when asked about the departure of Bear, their former vocalist, bassist Travis explained that he left for health reasons. "Bear left for a number of reasons, the main reason being his health. On the last tour he did with us he had a lot of chest pain and felt really weak by tour's end. He went to the hospital and found out his lungs were only working at a fraction of what they should have been. His doctor told him that his only option was to stop screaming, which was actually the second time he had been told. This time he thought it best to listen." The saying "See you next Tuesday" is a rough backronym of cunt (C. U. N.ext T.uesday). Band members Current members * Chris Fox − vocals (2005-persent) * Drew Slavik − guitar (2005-persent) * Travis Martin − bass (2006-persent) * Andy Dalton − drums (2005-persent) Former members * Brandon "Bear" Schroder − vocals (2005-2008) * Rick Woods − bass (2005) * Adam Payne − bass (2005-2006) * Adam Karpinski − guitar (2005) Discography * This Was a Tragedy EP * Summer Sampler (EP) (Summer 2005) * Parasite (April 3, 2007, Ferret Records) * Intervals (October 14, 2008, Ferret Records) References Category:Bands Category:Move Protected